User talk:Felice Enellen
Wikia This is going to be a bit inappropriate, and I'm a bit sorry for that. But with your feelings over certain aspects of Nukapedia, and with the passion that you appear to have for the Fallout games, have you ever thought about joining us over at The Vault? I left Nukapedia for (sort-of) similar reasons as you have been dealing with, and the politics are just about non-existent within our community, leaving editors to their own when it comes to getting work done. Just some food for thought - no need to respond to me or anything. [[User talk:Janaschi| 寧靜 ]] 17:27, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :It's inappropriate, because we are Wikia's competition. ;) :And I fully respect that - I would disagree with a couple of your points, but ultimately, it's hard to make such a transition, and you would, indeed, be playing catch-up, although we are focusing more on lore than general content. I wish you the best of luck, either way! :As for J... I do respect him. When you can get him to talk and open up a bit, he is a lot more open-minded than he initially appears to be. That being said, and this is what you are having issues with, and will continue having issues with, is that J has a pretty great aversion to any sort of change, and he has great pride in his edit-count. :Personally, I wouldn't recommend any sort of reconfirmation against him, because, although there are many other editors that agree with your line of reasoning (in private), he is still the largest contributer to Nukapedia, and keeps the wiki on the map, especially in-between games. :What I would recommend, and this is something that I had planned to do myself before the politics got to me, and I decided to resign and then leave, is to start up a policy discussion/vote, to help reinforce the use of two things: #The minor edit button, which makes an edit a minor edit (does not show up in the edit feed, and does not contribute to a user's edit-count), which actually should be enforced since not using it for minor changes constitutes edit-spamming. #The edit summary tool, which absolutely should be used, except for minor edits, a good 70-80% of the time. [[User talk:Janaschi| 寧靜 ]] 22:47, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Portrait I will respond to your initial message probably some time tomorrow - got work early in the morning, so I'm about to crash. ;) Anyways, the portrait is an original character created by the artist Pheberoni (Phoebe Campbell on DeviantArt, if you'd like to check out her art). Her original name is Inquis, but you might see additional art of her some time over the next few months, with the name Jeska Valen, as I've adapted the character into one of my own, as she looks like a friend of mine that I've turned into a character for a story that I've been writing for the past few years, and this portrait makes almost perfect reference art. Just, remove the scars, give her dreads, give her a bit fuller lips, and it's a mirror match. [[User talk:Janaschi| 寧靜 ]] 04:14, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Cont: I am. :) It's too bad that you weren't around when I participated in the Apprentice community event at Nukapedia, where I won second place. I moved all of my works when I left Nukapedia, as I didn't want them capitalizing on my works. But I'm actually about to re-release all of my old works as personal blogs, if you'd like to check them out. As for the forum, I will see about commenting on it some time tonight. And, ah... I wouldn't go to Chad for anything, really. I'm not going to get into my beef over him, and simply say that he's the secondary reason as to why I left that wiki. So I will simply say that he's a dough-face - a politician, which goes well with his bureaucratic title, I s'pose. Unless you are benefiting him in some way, he will never make any meaningful time for you. And since he never really edits (as you can check for yourself), and the few edits that he does make are unusually sub-par, I would stay away from his advice regardless of how much attention he gives you. I hate to say all of that, as it makes me sound catty. But out of a dozen+ years of working for wikis, he is the only user, outside of a stalker that I managed to attract back in 2013/14, that has actually soured the overall experience for me, to the point where it took me a couple of years to finally get my editing mojo back, because of how stressed out I was. [[User talk:Janaschi| 寧靜 ]] 22:56, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know where he's at at this point, but last time I had checked, he was going going through the steps to become a judge in the UK. :Anyways, I figure I might as well and be useful, if we are going into this tract of discussion. If you want any sort of meaningful results, I would avoid these users: #Chad - for reasons already discussed. #Gunny - He's 50/50, in my experiences. He can give some really solid advice, and he's one of the wiki's best editors, back when he was editing still, anyways. The problem is that he always goes around everyone's back, and makes important decisions in private chats, and on his personal wikis, leaving everyone outside of his personal circle, completely out of the loop. So go to him for factual information. Don't go to him for anything regarding guidelines/policies, or other users. #Jasper - The guy sucked up big time on his latest adminship request, and somehow managed to fool everybody into voting for him. The guy is a complete asshole, makes questionable edits, and if you manage to get under his skin, he will blatantly break the rules to get back at you. Here are users I would definitely go to, if you can: #KingClyde - He's largely inactive, and he has a bit of a temper that makes him irrational/paranoid, but for the most part, he's one of the best people to go to. He will actually listen to you, never plays favourites, and, at the very least, he will give you an informed opinion as soon as he can. #Skire - He recently resigned, but he still hangs around the wiki a bit, like I do, and I consider him the best editor that Nukapedia ever had. I would recommend going to him over anything. #Peace - Also one of the best editors that Nukapedia has, and really knows the user-base. Gives solid advice, and is a pretty chill person in general. Not sure if he'd agree with your concerns here, personally, but he will give you honest opinions. #Toci - Pretty much the same as Peace - you can always expect an honest opinion from him, and he knows what he's talking about. There are a bunch of others that you can go to, such as Energy, Richie, and Two-Bears, but I think you get the point. There are a lot of people that genuinely care on Nukapedia, you just have to learn which ones care more about the editing/users, and the ones that care more about the politics. Ironic, I know, since unfortunately I am having to delve into the politics of Nukapedia. [[User talk:Janaschi| 寧靜 ]] 23:46, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Begin Again Well, hopefully you are able to find your motivation again, because wiki editors have been a dying breed for years now, and we could always use more, in general. Back when Fallout: New Vegas was first released, we had so many new users, that new blood was never an issue, and an entire generation was born then that makes up the largest part of the remaining veterans at Nukapedia. When Fallout 4 was released, there was almost no new blood at all. No new generation of bureaucrats. No new generation of administrators. 1 new generational moderator. Only the discussion moderators, and a few patrollers, are from the newest generation, and when it comes to normal editors, I can count on one hand, how many of them are consistent editors that are recognized by the overall community. And that's just sad. But, I guess as the magic of independent wiki communities lost its initial charm, it can be expected that we'll become niche. Anyways, remember that my offer is always up. We could always use new editors, and you would never have to expect the sort of vitriol you've experienced recently. [[User talk:Janaschi| 寧靜 ]] 15:12, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Congratulations: You just found out my #1 reason for leaving Wikia to work for Gamepedia. Just thinking about the word "Fandom," the liberal use of unethical advertisement practices to benefit specialty fandom wikis, and how it has affected the Wikia communities in ways that are not up for public consensus, frustrates me beyond belief. [[User talk:Janaschi| 寧靜 ]] 19:21, January 6, 2017 (UTC)